Burning Heaven
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Lucy es un ángel que adora a Dios pero tras encontrarse con un "Magic" Natsu, decidirá ayudarlo, se pondrá en contra de Dios y ayudara a Natsu a salir de Jerusalén. " No me importa quien eres, ni cual es tu pasado, solo se que eres alguien preciada para mí ahora y aunque sea Dios el que te esté dando caza yo no dejare que nadie robe tu futuro" Beta:Pipitah-Chan Dejen Reviews
1. Capítulo 1: conociendo la oscuridad

Este es el relato de un ángel que durante su humanidad fue llamada Lucy pero ahora tiene un nombre que solo 2 personas conocen, exacto, ella y "dios", pero esto tratará de como se enfrentó al dios viviente por una amistad que comenzó siendo una relación no muy conveniente.

Capitulo 1: Conociendo la oscuridad

No puedo decir que me levanté, ya que no duermo y no puedo decir que desayuné ya que no como, lo único que puedo decir es que día a día alabamos a dios, sin dormir, sin necesitarlo, simplemente postrados ante el trono que se eleva en la gran Jerusalén, detrás de las grandes puertas que nos mantienen alejados de los hechiceros, Idolatras y Fornicarios, allí se encuentra un mar de cristal, tan hondo pero tan cristalino que parece no tener fin, estamos en paz y sentimos seguridad pero hace un tiempo que esa seguridad se ha tornado confusa y falsa, estar por la eternidad en una ciudad sin noche, repitiendo lo mismo cada día, cada hora y a cada segundo no es algo que complazca a cualquiera. Simplemente no quiero seguir así.

Este día en especial, hubo un momento de descanso ya que dios y sus querubines tuvieron que atender un asunto especial.

pshhh – escuché a alguien desde detrás de un muro.

¿C..como? - dije en voz baja; detrás del muro se encontraba un ser oscuro, un alma en pena que actualmente debería estar pagando sus pecados en el lago de fuego y azufre pero estaba aquí, sin embargo.

Ayúdame – me habló.

Si, claro – le dije, ya que aunque emanara oscuridad no parecía ser un individuo malvado

Lo llevé a mi casa aunque nunca la usaba, lo escondí en mi cuarto volví al centro de la ciudad antes que dios regresara y cuando vino lo seguimos alabando luego de un tiempo indeterminado, nos dejaron irnos solamente para leer la santa biblia durante unas horas y luego volver.

Fui a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y encontré al chico, creo que eso era, agazapado en un rincón, me acerque con paso cauteloso por si acaso, pero antes que pudiera dar otro paso me habló.

¿Me entregarás? - estaba con un estado de ánimo no muy feliz, más tarde me enteraría que eso se llamaba tristeza, se levanto lentamente y me repitió la pregunta.

¿Tendría que? - le contesté sin quitarle la vista de encima un solo segundo.

Según tu Dios, soy una amenaza para su sociedad perfecta así que ha ordenado que me capturen – el chico se acercaba a mi y su aura oscura comenzó a fundirse con mi aura de luz

En ese momento un montón de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y eran tantas que sentí por primera vez la sensación llamada dolor, al ver mi rostro el chico se alejó, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones hostiles ni mucho menos.

¿Que fue eso? - le pregunté, un poco asustada, estar a su lado me devolvía poco a poco las sensaciones y sentimientos que un humano posee, pero que un Ángel no.

Son todos los recuerdos de mi vida – me contestó todavía esperando mi reacción.

Pero no has hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué estabas en el lago de fuego? - le pregunté seguido de otra pregunta importante - ¿Recuerdas tu vida en la tierra? - yo no la recordaba, según Dios era mejor así, pero cada vez me intrigaba más este ser.

¿Has oído hablar del limbo? - me dijo.

Si, pero Dios nos dijo que solo era una ilusión que los hombres crearon en su Juventud – le contesté, esperando una respuesta más concreta.

La razón por la que no estoy en el lago de fuego, es porqué, pertenezco al Limbo – me contestó y cada momento que pasaba me sentía más ingenua frente al Dios que había seguido todo este tiempo de eternidad.

¿Entonces el limbo existe? - le pregunté aun incrédulo ante la verdad que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Si, el limbo existe como tu o como yo, y allí van los individuos que fueron personas buenas en vida pero que cuestionaron a tu Dios en al menos una sola cosa – me dijo, y yo simplemente me desplomé en el suelo, todo este tiempo sumida en una mentira, sin sospechar ni un solo segundo.

Gracias por decirme todo esto.– le dije, y observé con atención como se encogía de hombros. - Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

Me llamo Natsu – me contesto. - respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta si tengo recuerdos de la tierra pero no conservo recuerdos de las personas ni mi anterior personalidad – dijo un poco decepcionado de su propia respuesta.

Lo escuché, pero no le presté demasiada atención por el momento, debía sacarlo de allí.

Esta bien, tengo que sacarte de la ciudad en el periodo de "tiempo" que nos dejan leer – le dije bastante preocupada.

¿Por qué?,¿Aquí no estoy a salvo? - me preguntó, su expresión había cambiado, nuevamente estaba encogido de hombros y preocupado, pero no podía mentirle y por el momento era literal, no podía.

No hay lugar en el cual estés a salvo dentro de Jerusalén, EL te buscará día y noche sin descanso si hace falta, tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.

Existen 3 tipos de ángeles; poseedores de la voluntad divina y una espada de fuego para quemar cualquier corrupción, los arcángeles, propietarios de los 33 arcos de la divinidad (simbolizando la edad en la cual Jesús fue crucificado), los arqueros y por último portadores de la llama de Igneel (Dragón que ayudó en la guerra contra el mal) que les otorga poderes increíbles, los sacerdotes grupo en el cual me encuentro. Sin contar a los Querubines que son como los comandantes de Dios, estos poseen una voluntad especial.

Agarré lo imprescindible, aclarando, lo que alguien con necesidades como Natsu podría necesitar, agua, comida etc, y partimos.

Salimos de mi casa con cautela extrema cuidándonos de que nadie nos viera, la gran puerta que conectaba a Jerusalén con el "mundo exterior" estaba a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia, por suerte, el camino hasta ella estuvo inquietantemente tranquilo, al llegar desplegué mis alas, tomé a Natsu por la cintura y salté, volamos unos 15 metros de altura hasta que llegamos a la parte superior de la muralla.

¿Por que haces esto, hija mía? - me preguntó una voz que no tarde en reconocer.

Padre... - contesté abriendo los ojos de par en par, se me disparó el pulso y comencé a sudar, cosa que, los ángeles no hacen.

Estoy ayudando a un amigo – logré decir luego de unos segundos.

¿Un amigo?,¿Ayudando? - me dijo y enseguida agregó – sabes que esta prohibido entrar a Jerusalén, y sabes también que lo esta ayudar a un alma oscura.

Pero... TU me has mentido todo este tiempo, y yo alabándote día y noche sin descanso – le contesté gritando.

Dime hija ¿en que te he mentido? - me contestó mientras movía un dedo.

Para empezar sobre el Limbo – dije y frunció el ceño, - para seguir... -.

¡Cuidado! - me dijo Natsu mientras me tiraba al suelo y me cubría, mire con terror hacia arriba para ver una flecha de luz incrustada en la pared de la muralla. El dedo que había movido fue una señal para que me dispararan.

Gracias Natsu – le dije, me paré, y enseguida lo tomé y salte hacia el lado de afuera de la muralla.

¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! - decía uno de los ángeles mientras se disponían a abrir la puerta.

Déjenlos ir, de momento es lo más conveniente – Dijo "Dios" y volvió al centro de la ciudad.

**...Del otro lado de la muralla...**

¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Natsu mientras me miraba con preocupación.

Si, si, estoy bien – le contesté mientras con mi mano derecha apoyada en él, me levantaba.

La vista era sinceramente increíble, atrás estaba la ciudad, pero adelante había un paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte, no era muy lindo, estaba lleno de árboles secos y tierra sin vida pero aun así era sorprendente lo grande que era, siempre había estado acostumbrada a que cada vez que intentaba ver lejos las murallas no me dejaban, pero ahora era "libre" por decirlo de alguna manera, nunca me había sentido así de bien, di un salto de la emoción y abracé a Natsu, este se sorprendió.

Esto me resulta extrañamente familiar – dijo.

¿Que? - le pregunté porque no había escuchado.

No, nada, déjalo – me contestó y me abrazó también al verme feliz.

Comencé a sentirme mal, la oscuridad del exterior me estaba afectando, pero no podía hacer nada por que podía lastimar a Natsu.

Vámonos, aún seguimos cerca de la puerta, podrían atacarnos – le dije con voz débil a Natsu.

Si - se limitó a decir.

Me agarró y paso su cabeza por debajo de mi brazo, me ayudo a caminar y así lo hicimos, estuvimos caminando unas 2 horas, yo más que cansada estaba sorprendida de lo inmenso que era el "mundo exterior", Natsu caminaba con naturalidad.

¿A dónde me llevas? - le pregunté ya que me percaté de que no tenía idea de a donde iba.

A nuestra base – me contestó dejándome aún más desconcertada que antes.

¿"Nuestra"? - le pregunté, ya que anteriormente no había mencionado a nadie más.

si...- dejó de hablar y de la nada salieron muchas criaturas oscuras.

Leí de esto en la biblioteca de la ciudad, son Graafs, seres sin cuerpo, y con un alma tan oscura como el vacío – dije y Natsu me miró.

Pues aquí, son basura – me dijo y atravesó a uno con una vara de hierro encantada.

Como tu digas, apártate – me levanté y lo aparté un momento.

¿Segura? - me contestó un poco inseguro.

No soy una chica indefensa, además no olvides que yo te salve – le contesté.

Por lo que recuerdo estamos a mano – sonrío, y derrotó a otro de los Graaf.

¡LLAMA DE IGNEEL! - una gran llama blanca por dentro y en todo su contorno naranja apareció en mis dos manos y las envolvió, pero antes de poder hacer algo las llamas se desprendieron de las mismas y fueron a parar en las manos de Natsu que no tardo en darles uso.

Oye – le dije, me miro dando a entender que estaba tan confundido como yo, me pasó la vara y golpeó en la cabeza a otro Graaf destruyéndolo aún quedaban 3 de ellos

¡Espada de Uriel! - dije y la vara se vio envuelta en una luz resplandeciente que atrajo a 3 Graafs más, corté a la mitad a uno y así a dos más.

De repente, del cielo cayó una mujer de pelo escarlata con una katana en cada mano, ambas tenían un mango dorado con detalles en plateado y una hoja de doble filo.

Torbellino de cortes – dijo suavemente y al momento siguiente los 3 Graafs que quedaban desaparecieron en su propia oscuridad.

¡Erza, llegaste! - Dijo Natsu más alegre de lo normal en él.

Demore un tiempo en sentir tu Natura – le dijo la chica a Natsu.

¿Ella es el ángel? - le dijo y me miró,su mirada daba miedo a decir verdad.

Si es ella – le contestó Natsu un poco más serio.

¿Como te llamas? - se acercó y me pregunto.

No sabría decirte, Dios me dio un nuevo nombre pero me gustaría saber mi nombre terrestre antes de decíroslo – le contesté encogida de hombros.

Esta bien sigamos hacia la base – dijo la chica y Natsu movió la cabeza indicándome que la siguiera.

Mientras caminábamos se me ocurrieron un par de preguntas que hacerle a Erza, creo que ese era su nombre, y como no pude contenerme lo hice.

¿Donde queda esa guarida? - paró, viró y me miró.

Es en una cueva a unos 3 kilómetros de aquí aproximadamente – me dijo

Debes saber que el limbo, va desde Jerusalén unos 250 kilómetros a la redonda, luego son tierras relativamente desconocidas – me dijo Natsu.

Entonces, el limbo esta dividido en cuatro grupos a grandes rasgos, Los demonios que tienen una de sus sedes aquí, liderados por zeref – dijo y siguió hablando Erza – Los "civiles",por decirles de alguna manera son todas aquellas almas que no poseen una voluntad fuerte como para desarrollar alguna habilidad aquí – dijo y aun continuó – Los rebeldes – dijo y Natsu agregó.

Nosotros – Erza lo miró, asintió y siguió hablando.

Como decía, los rebeldes que son todos los desertores de otros grupos que se han reunido con una sola causa, destronar a Dios, y por último los "Magic" que por el contrario que los civiles poseen la voluntad necesaria para luchar.

Siempre y cuando entiendas eso y sepas reconocerlos estarás bien – me dijo Erza se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

¡Espera! ¿ Que es el Natura? - le pregunté.

Es un amuleto que contiene voluntad almacenada, es como una reserva rastreable de energía – me contestó y seguimos caminando.

Ahora que los miraba con atención ambos tenían un collar con una piedra azul colgando del cuello, cuando estaba anocheciendo llegamos a la cueva y allí me encontré con unos cientos de hombres y mujeres que formaban parte del grupo, Erza y Natsu me presentaron a Gray el era un Magic al igual que los otros 2, poseía la voluntad de hielo, mientras que Natsu solo era un guerrero al igual que Erza o al menos hasta el momento en que absorbió las llamas de Igneel y se apropió de esa habilidad.

¿Puedo salir a ver la noche? - pregunté, ya que sería la primera vez desde que tengo memoria que lo haría.

Si claro pero no te alejes mucho – me dijeron los 3 a la vez.

Agradecí y salí, afuera de la cueva se extendía un gran paisaje, mire hacia arriba y había millones de puntos blancos.

Son estrellas – me dijo Gray apareciendo a mi lado,- hay más estrellas que personas en todo este lugar – agregó.

¿En serio?, es la primera vez que las veo, en Jerusalén no hay noche – le dije y sonrió

Pues, disfrútalas – me dijo y antes de irme me preguntó.

¿Quieres saber como se llama este lugar? - lo miré y asentí repetidas veces.

Esto es el limbo, pero tiene nombre este lugar, es decir su verdadero nombre es, Pangea – me dijo y se retiró nuevamente a la cueva.

Pangea... -repetí mirando las estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad.

**...Dentro de la cueva...**

Natsu, Gray y Erza estaban discutiendo.

Quiero llevarla a ver al oráculo – dijo Natsu, - quiero que recuerde su pasado – dijo también.

Pero no puedes, debes ocuparte de la operación de rescate de nuestra infiltrada en el grupo de zeref.

Yo puedo llevarla – se ofreció Gray – no tengo nada pendiente.

Esta bien – aceptó Natsu a regañadientes.

Entonces esta decidido – dijo Erza y se fue.

Gray... cuídala – le dijo Natsu al chico mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro.

Si Natsu, lo haré – le contesto el pelinegro.

Señor Gray, el ángel ya se fue a dormir – le dijo una joven que se acercó.

Genial, ve y despídete de ella pronto – le dijo Gray y Natsu se fue.

**...De nuevo en Jerúsalen...**

Arrodillados ante el trono de Dios estaban los dos comandantes de la 3° y 6° división de los guerreros celestes.

Escorpio (apariencia normal), Géminis (apariencia de la saga de relleno, 2014) os encargo a la caída -Dijo Dios sentado en su trono de oro.

Si, amo, como lo ordene partiremos mañana mismo – le contestaron al unisono los comandantes y se retiraron del trono.

No escaparás, no puedo permitir que amenaces mi perfección – dijo Dios para sí mismo.

**...En la cueva de los rebeldes...**

Natsu estaba al lado de la chica rubia ya dormida, se acercó le beso la frente y le dejo una carta a su lado, mientras se alejaba repitió una vez más, "me resulta extrañamente familiar"


	2. Capítulo 2: El oráculo

Capítulo 2: El Oráculo

Amanecía en Pangea, el sol salía por el horizonte, y los pocos pájaros que habían cantaban, Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una calidez en mi frente y una carta a mi lado, me enderecé, tomé la carta y comencé a leerla.

"_Para ti:_

_Escucha, no sé si volveré de esta misión, pero quiero que sepas que este tiempo desde que te conocí ha sido el mejor que he pasado desde que tengo memoria, te pido disculpas por no poder estar ahí contigo, pero le pedí a Gray que te llevara a ver a una persona que te hará recordar tu vida en la tierra, y una cosa más; No me importa quien eres, ni cual es tu pasado, solo se que eres alguien preciada para mí ahora y aunque sea Dios el que te esté dando caza yo no permitiré que nadie robe tu futuro._

_Lo Prometo_

_Natsu."_

Terminé de leer la carta y Gray apareció, me miró y miro la carta, sonrió y me pregunto si estaba lista, asentí un poco confundida aún, pero igualmente salí con Gray para ver al Oráculo, cuando salíamos, Erza se acercó y nos despidió, una vez afuera Gray desplegó un mapa y me señalo el camino.

Estamos aquí – dijo señalando una parte del mapa.

Ajá – asentí.

Tenemos que pasar por el desierto de Arena, pasaremos también por el inmenso árbol de vida, que por cierto es el que nos provee de oxígeno a todos, y también por la ciudad de las sombras antes de llegar al "Old Hell" - me dijo señalando varias ubicaciones.

Luego de esto, Gray guardó el mapa y comenzamos a caminar, luego de un rato caminando por las praderas sin vida, se extendía ante nosotros el desierto de la arena, entramos y así como entramos una tormenta de arena nos azotó sin piedad, tuvimos que buscar refugio en una cueva compuesta por rocas hasta que la tormenta pasara, mientras estábamos adentro le pregunté a Gray.

¿Cual es tu relación con Natsu? - lo miré mientras el miraba hacia el suelo.

El es como un hermano para mi - me dijo mientras me miraba.

Mira, la tormenta ha parado – le dije y salimos de la cueva.

Al salir un par de pequeños remolinos fueron tomando forma al acercarse a nosotros, Gray se sobresaltó y me dijo que retrocediera.

Son espíritus guardianes de la naturaleza – me dijo Gray.

¿y por que están aquí? - le pregunte sobresaltada.

Bueno desde que Dios usó su poder para condenar de alguna manera todo menos Jerusalén estos encuentros se han hecho más frecuentes y comunes – me contesto mientras hacía aparecer en su mano derecha una espada de hielo.

Chico, escucho llorar al desierto – le dijo el torbellino con voz grave una vez ya había tomado forma.

Era como un mi ni-tornado de arena con una cabeza poco definida un torso ancho y piernas de remolino.

El desierto llora todos los días, al igual que el resto de la naturaleza, no es culpa nuestra – le contestó Gray al guardián.

El desierto llora y solo ustedes están aquí, tu arrogancia y Falsedad te condenaran – le dijo el guardián y apareció una espada de Arena mientras el otro permanecía atrás.

Para tu información, ¡YO YA ESTOY CONDENADO! - le gritó Gray y se abalanzó contra él.

Las dos espadas chocaron y un temblor considerable se sintió en el blando piso de arena en el cual estaba parada, Gray le asestó una estocada que simplemente lo atravesó, el guardián río y Gray también.

Ice Make: Explode – De su brazo un montón de hielo salió disparado en todas direcciones menos en donde yo me encontraba,el guardián fue derrotado pero el otro aprovechando la distracción de Gray lo golpeó con la espada de arena y Gray cayó.

Mierda – maldijo Gray.

¡GRAY! - grité y comencé a correr en esa dirección.

¡Estate quieta! - me grito Gray y el guardián intentó darle de nuevo pero Gray agarró la espada del lado de arena afilada.

Recuerdas que te dije que Natsu era como un hermano para mi, bueno me pidió que te protegiera así que no dejare que te hagas ni un solo rasguño, por que yo al menos cumplo mis promesas – me dijo sonriendo mientras su pelo tapaba la mitad de su cara.

Con la mano que no estaba agarrando la espada atravesó al guardián, volvió a sacarla y lo acabó.

Ice Make: Hammer – un martillo de hielo aplastó al guardián y este desapareció entre la arena.

Huh – dijo el chico y se desplomó en el desierto.

¡GRAY! - grité y fui en su ayuda.

Lo tomé y lo metí de nuevo dentro de la cueva, saque unas vendas de la mochila que habíamos preparado anteriormente y traté su herida, parecía que el dolor disminuía ya que no se retorcía de dolor.

Gray ¿Por que el hielo pudo acabar con ellos? - le dije ya que normalmente simplemente hubiese atravesado la arena y nada más.

No... es.. simple hielo... - me contestó cortada-mente, - no es el hielo el que sirve, es la voluntad que reside en el, no hay nada que la voluntad no pueda vencer – dijo ya mejor.

Oh – le contesté, eso aclaraba varias cosas, así que nuestros poderes provenían de la voluntad de nuestros interiores.

Luego de que Gray pudiera caminar salimos de la cueva y seguimos caminando por el desierto.

**... en algún lugar del Limbo...**

Ne, Scorpio-san – le dijeron una chica y un chico hablando al unísono a un hombre mitad escorpión.

¿Qué quieres Géminis? - le contestó el hombre frunciendo el ceño, y levantándose de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

Siento la voluntad de Haiayel – dijo Géminis moviéndose de un lado hacia otro.

No digas ese nombre se supone que nosotros no lo sabemos, pero yo también la siento – le contestó el hombre mirando en dirección al desierto.

Creo que tu deberías ir, yo me adelantare al árbol de la vida, viendo su rumbo se dirigen a "Old Hell" - le dijo Géminis al chico y se fue.

Está bien, como tu digas – le contestó y se fue rumbo al desierto de Arena

**...Otra vez en el desierto...**

Me encontraba con Gray, el cual ya estaba mejor, caminando a través de las dunas, el sol estaba en su máximo resplandor, era Mediodía, y la arena furiosa pero a la vez tranquila golpeaba mis piernas al son del viento.

Mira, ¡Gray!, allí está el final del desierto – dije emocionada y al tiempo me sentí bien por poder sentirme así.

Menos mal, estaba sintiendo una voluntad muy fuerte – me contestó.

Explícame eso, por lo que veo no solo el Natura se puede sentir – le dije nuevamente desconcertada ante el nuevo mundo que se extendía a mi alrededor.

Lo que se siente es la voluntad, el Natura es el amuleto en sí que amplifica la voluntad haciendo más fácil rastrearla. - Me explicó Gray con lujo de detalle. - Hay algunos capaces, de sentir una voluntad débil a kilómetros de distancia – agregó.

De repente, de la nada, sorpresivamente un tornado de Arena horizontal nos atacó, tras escuchar un leve "Sand Burst" que se disipó ante el grito de Gray.

¡Al suelo! - Gray me tomó por la cintura y me tiró al suelo, a causa de esto su herida se abrió de nuevo, retorciéndose de dolor, el chico se paró y se puso en frente mío, diciéndome que me quedara atrás.

¡No Gray!, esta vez, yo te protegeré – le dije y me abalancé contra el hombre que estaba parado en frente nuestro y del cual había provenido el ataque.

Mientras Corría comencé a pensar, "Arena, Tornado Horizontal, Voluntad fuerte", y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, frené de golpe y aguardé a que hablara, el guardián de la puerta del escorpión.

Buenos días Haiayel – me dijo el hombre, y la impresión que en es momento invadió mi cuerpo fue algo indescriptible para mi.

¿c..om..o sab..es e..ss.e .nom..bre? - le pregunté.

Adivina quien me lo dijo – me contestó sonriendo.

Desgra... – Gray no pudo terminar de hablar, porque su herida soltó mucha sangre.

No importa, no puedes hacer esto, Scorpio, piensa – le dije, y el hombre se quedó unos minutos de pie.

No conseguirás confundirme Haiayel, buen intento – me contestó y se puso en posición de pelea.

¡Fleuve'Detoiles! - un látigo envuelto en energía apareció, empuñándolo, me enfrenté a scorpio.

¡SAND BURST! - nuevamente el tornado horizontal se dirigía hacia a mi, salté y lo esquivé.

Un par de latigazos fueron suficientes para hacer enfadar a Scorpio y fueron igualmente suficientes para lograr que dejara de jugar.

¡Preparate!, ¡SAND STORM! - muchos tornados se formaron en la arena, y definitivamente no podía esquivarlos todos, estaba en problemas.

Esta voluntad, de seguro es... - dijo Gray desde atrás, en su cara se expresaban muchas emociones diferentes, Alivio, felicidad, miedo, tristeza, preocupación, todas estas haciendo de su rostro un poema digno de leer, o ver, en este caso.

Los tornados se acercaban y yo ya no podía hacer nada.

¡Graaaaaay-Samaaaaa! - una chica de unos 17 años, apareció detrás mío, tomó a Gray, y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara.

Ju..via, derrota.. a. ..sc..or..p..io – le dijo Gray entre besos.

Está bien Gray-Sama – le contestó la chica caminando ya hacia el hombre escorpión.

Dejame pasar – me dijo apartándome a un lado.

Mi misión es capturar a Haiayel, pero no tengo ningún problema en aplastarte para lograrlo – le dijo tranquilamente Scorpio y comenzó a correr.

¡Wota Suraissa! - las manos de Juvia se vieron envueltas en agua, y esta repitiendo la acción de su oponente también comenzó a correr.

Ambos llegaron al clímax de la batalla entre patadas y puños, cortes de agua y tormentas de arena, mucho barro estaba sobre la arena seca del desierto desde que la batalla había comenzado y yo estaba vendando otra vez la herida de Gray.

Debes quedarte quieto, prepararé un último ataque – era verdad, yo tenía el poder para lograr la victoria pero necesitaba tiempo así que Juvia estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

E..sta.. bie..n – me contestó Gray y aunque estuviera mal estaba mejor en relación a horas anteriores.

Pentagrama de Luz: Redención del camino – dije mientras desplegaba mis alas en un ángulo de 45 grados cada una respecto del piso y me sentaba en el mismo con las piernas cruzadas.

Mi voluntad comenzó a elevarse, por suerte este ataque evitaba que el destinatario del mismo lo sintiera, la arena comenzó a flotar y mientras esto sucedía dije: " Puerta del escorpión".

¡Juvia córrete!- le gritó Gray al sentir que era la hora – Juvia sin protestar ya que era petición de Gray se apartó y entonces procedí.

¡PENTAGRAMA LIBERADO! - un pentagrama de luz con el Kanji redención en el medio fue directo a Escorpio y este no pudo esquivarlo.

Cuando el ataque lo tocó un haz de luz que segó a todos por unos minutos apareció frente a nosotros, cuando la luz desapareció Escorpio estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que antes.

¿No se supone que esto funcionaba? - me dijo Gray, no le presté atención ya que sabía que había funcionado.

H..aia..yel – dijo el hombre y mientras se acercaba a mi una lágrima muda corrió por una de sus mejillas, llegó se paró en frente mio y Gray quiso intervenir.

No lo hagas, todo está bien – le dije y se tranquilizó, Juvia enseguida se puso a su lado.

¿Ahora ves la verdad? - le dije y asintió.

¡¿Puedo ayudarte en tus objetivos a partir de ahora?! - estaba un tanto sorprendida, si bien, sabía los efectos de esta técnica, nunca imagine que quisiera estar conmigo, ayudarme.

Si claro – contesté casi de inmediato.

Bien te daré el Brazalete de Scorpio – me dijo y agregó – cuando necesites mi ayuda solo llámame – otro haz de luz un poco más tenue que el anterior inundó el desierto y cuando desapareció Scorpio se había ido con él.

¿Que demonios paso aquí? - preguntaron Gray y Juvia a la vez.

Scorpio se unió a mi, por alguna razón ahora quiere ayudarnos – les dije y les mostré un pequeño Brazalete que colgaba de mi muñeca con una pequeña inscripción que decía "_Scorpio" _en Latín.

Fenomenal – dijo Gray con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Luego de esta charla, Gray, Juvia y yo seguimos caminando por el desierto de arena, luego de unos cuantos minutos más llegamos al final del mismo, al salir, Juvia se despidió de nosotros explicándonos que estaba cerca por que tenía que ayudar a Natsu en la operación de rescate, así que ella tomó el sendero hacia el bosque muerto, mientras que nosotros seguimos caminando poniendo rumbo fijo hacia el árbol de la vida, "Génesis".

Luego del desierto vi con alegría como Civiles jugaban intensamente en el pasto verde, bien verde, estaba vivo. "Al fin tierra viva" pensé.

Este lugar es dónde los civiles protegidos por algún grupo viven, al estar cerca de "Genesis" pueden estar tranquilos de que nadie los atacará – dijo y agregó – ya que nadie quiere morir por falta de oxígeno.

Pasamos por su lado y todos ellos nos miraban, no con terror, pero tampoco reflejaban tranquilidad, luego de que dejamos atrás este lugar, comencé a vislumbrar en la distancia un árbol que se extendía hasta el cielo, al ir acercándonos también pude ver que el tronco del mismo era del tamaño de la misma Jerusalén, me sorprendí y Gray no perdió el tiempo.

Te presento a "_Génesis_" el árbol de la vida – dijo mirándolo tan sorprendido como yo lo estaba. - por más que lo he visto millones de veces, nunca deja de sorprenderme. - agregó.

Con que este es "Génesis", el mundo va mucho mas allá de Jerusalén – dije pero fue más como un pensamiento tan fuerte que quiso salir, que por decirlo en sí.

El árbol estaba protegido por una barrera que expulsaba un resplandor violeta, supuse que era para protegerlo de algún necio que ignorara las advertencias así que no pregunté.

¿por donde debemos ir ahora? - le dije a Gray, ya que estaba anocheciendo.

Acamparemos aquí, que aquí estamos a salvo – me contestó mientras de su mochila sacaba el mapa y lo desplegaba sobre el pasto. - Estamos aquí – dijo señalando en él, el gran árbol dibujado sobre su superficie.

Ahora sigue Shadow Town ¿No? - le pregunté.

Exacto, buen sentido de orientación – dijo ríendo.

**Nos recostamos sobre el tronco de Génesis, extrañamente la barrera no nos afectaba, y bajo la luz de la luna ambos nos dormimos.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La misión de rescate

**Capitulo 3: La misión de rescate**

**Ese mismo día**

** Era mediodía, el sol se encontraba en su auge y Natsu caminaba por el bosque muerto dirigiéndose a su misión. En la mañana, Juvia, su compañera, le había dicho que iría a ayudar a Gray y volvería, así que establecieron un punto de reunión en el cual encontrarse. De todas formas los pensamientos de Natsu estaban lejos de la misión y dirigidos hacia la chica que le resultaba enormemente familiar, era un ángel, era imposible que ya se hubieran visto antes, pero aún así, cada vez que la tocaba le parecía una sensación tan cálida y conocida como si ya lo hubiera hecho un millar de veces, pese a todo lo que le producía estar con ella todavía no sabía su nombre y en el fondo, eso le molestaba.**

** El bosque muerto, era en sí, un bosque frondoso, con una diversidad inmensa de vegetaciones, pero todas ellas estaban marchitas, muriendo poco a poco. Era tan triste ver las pobres ramas secas y resquebrajadas que crujían cada vez que alguien pasaba por allí. Tan deprimente el ver las hojas color marrón que se partían con siquiera una leve caricia del viento. Era tan horrible pensar... que todo aquello fue una vez... algo tan lleno de vida y por culpa de él y su Juicio, ahora todo se encontraba de esta forma, pero eso era así y nada lo cambiaría. Excepto ellos.**

** Natsu apartaba con la mano las ramas que le impedían el paso rompiéndolas con facilidad, sus ojos posados únicamente en el horizonte y aquel paso firme y constante dejaban claro que el Joven estaba seguro de su cometido.**

** ― "por mi familia daré y haré todo lo que este en mi mano" ― cuando despertó en Pangea ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo seguido de una vaga imagen visual, de muchas personas reunidas frente a un edificio con el mismo símbolo que por alguna razón desde que podía recordar llevaba en el hombro, sin dudar el joven avanzaba y ya fuera corriendo, caminado o en su defecto arrastrándose siempre seguía hacia adelante, su determinación lo había llevado tan lejos y seguiría siendo ella la que lo motivara a continuar, así de simple, su determinación era proteger a los que amaba.**

**Pisando la media tarde, Natsu llegó a la frontera entre el bosque muerto y el hogar de los civiles, cumpliendo lo pactado con Juvia se dirigió a la posada "Al pie de las fronteras" y se hospedó allí a esperar a que Juvia llegara para luego poder continuar con la misión . **

**La posada era una de las más frecuentadas del lugar, estaba ubicada en el punto de unión del territorio de los demonios, el bosque muerto y el hogar de los civiles por lo que, al menos allí todos convivían pacíficamente se podría decir. Era un chalé de 2 pisos, hecho de madera de roble que por alguna extraña razón tenían. Hacía un año ya a los rebeldes les había llegado una información acerca de los demonios, cosas como que ellos estaban realizando investigaciones con humanos y que habían logrado que árboles crecieran en esta tierra maldita, por lo que de inmediato enviaron a 3 de ellos para que se infiltraran en el grupo del demonio y les mantuvieran informado El causal de la misión fue que hacía ya tres semanas no recibían informe alguno de los infiltrados y debieron suponer lo peor por lo que Natsu y Juvia se encontraban allí para ir a rescatarlos.**

**Sobre la noche cuando la luna adornaba el cielo y las estrellas le servían de complemento, Natsu se asomó a la azotea de la posada observando el firmamento como a la espera de algo que no llegó. En el horizonte, entre los árboles marchitos, comenzó a vislumbrarse una figura que se dirigía hacia allí, su paso vacilante y cansado preocupó a Natsu y al ver un destello de cabellos albinos se sobresaltó, la figura se desplomó sobre el suelo y allí, tendida, se quedó.**

** ― ¡¿Acaso no será...?! ― El joven saltó del segundo piso flexionando las rodillas al caer y corrió en dirección a la persona que estaba en el suelo, al llegar a su lado se arrodilló y vio a... Lisanna, su cuerpo estaba todo magullado, en su rostro había rastros de sangre seca y signos de cansancio tanto físico como mental que denotaban que la chica había estado sometida durante varias semanas a intensa tortura.**

** ― ¿N...nat...su? ― Dijo la albina abriendo un poco sus ojos ― salva a mira-nee y a Elf-nichan... ― dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible y renunció al conocimiento.**

** ― ¡Lisanna!,¡Lisanna! ― Gritó Natsu zarandeando bruscamente a la chica, mas esta no respondió. El joven rebelde apoyo su oído sobre los pechos de Lisanna y logró escuchar un débil y lento latido que revitalizó su esperanza. - Sigue viva – se dijo para confirmar lo que el latido ya había afirmado, apoyó sobre los pechos de la albina sus 2 manos; una sobre la otra, y ejerció presión reiteradas veces, luego de un tiempo volvió a escuchar el corazón de su compañera y continuó su labor.**

** ― Gracias... ― dijo Lisanna al abrir un poco los ojos y distinguir al pelirosa sobre ella ― no te preocupes por mi, salva a mis hermanos, estaré bien... ― continuó de forma notablemente dificultosa. Natsu la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación de la posada,una vez allí y con sumo cuidado la dejo en la cama y al darse la vuelta la chica le tomó la mano impidiendo que se fuera. - Bésame... - le dijo al joven tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.**

** En la noche y con la luna de testigo, los dos jóvenes fueron acercando sus rostros, los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana y se reflejaban en la chica le daban un aspecto fantasmal, sobrenatural, y el joven parecía encandilado por su encanto, pero luego de unos minutos a escasa distancia el joven no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro.**

** ― No. ― dijo bruscamente cortando el 'hechizo' en el que estaba cautivo, Lisanna le miró con incertidumbre y se limitó a preguntarle ¿por qué? ― porque mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona ― Su respuesta generó en la cara de la chica una tristeza considerable.**

** ― ¿Cual es su nombre? ― automáticamente preguntó la albina con una mirada perdida en los ojos del chico, sus miradas se cruzaron y Natsu le sostuvo la misma hasta que ella desvío los ojos. Una sonrisa se asomó radiante en el rostro de Natsu y contestó mientras Juvia irrumpía en la habitación sofocando su respuesta.**

** ― Natsu-san, Juvia vio a miembros del grupo de ****zeref ****cru****zando la frontera hacia su territorio ― comenzó Juvia. Natsu al escuchar la noticia la tomó por el brazo y saltó nuevamente por el balcón dejando a la Strauss en la cama de la habitación ― Juvia cree que seguirlos sería una buena oportunidad para localizar su base ― Natsu simplemente se limitó a asentir y continuaron corriendo ― entre los que Juvia vio se encontraban Silver y Jackal, dos de las nueve puertas ― llegaron a la frontera y la atravesaron sin problemas lo que llamó a Natsu poderosamente la atención. Mientras corrían Juvia le dijo a Natsu que Gray y la chica se encontraban bien.**

** ― ¿En serio? ― El joven frenó de golpe para hacer aquella pregunta lo que indicó claramente lo preocupado que estaba por ella.**

**Juvia asintió en señal de afirmación. Era de noche y estaban en plena persecución; los rastros que dejaban los demonios eran casi indetectables pero Natsu podía seguirlos a la perfección, en cuestión de minutos lograron divisar a lo lejos al grupo que caminaba por el oscuro páramo de forma lenta y constante, a su alrededor no había nada más que rocas en punta. No había vegetación alguna que cubriera el suelo y las huellas del grupo de demonios se hacían más notables. Juvia tuvo que tapar bruscamente la boca de Natsu para impedir que alertara a Silver o a Jackal de su presencia.**

** ― Natsu-san recuerda que nuestra misión es rescatar a Mirajane y a Elfman y no sabemos donde se localiza su base ― comenzó Juvia mirando a Natsu a los ojos ― Juvia piensa que no podemos afrontarlos así como así, debemos encontrar su base ― Natsu asintió por lo que pareció haber entendido y continuaron con su persecución.**

** ― Jackal, ocúpate de las ratas, llévalos hasta el edificio y mátalos, me gustaría encargarme yo pero zeref me solicita ― le decía Silver a su compañero mientras caminaban en la noche. ****_"Absolute zero" _****esa frase relucía en la brillante armadura de aquel hombre de aspecto varonil, una cicatriz asomaba en su rostro, era un rastro de su doloroso pasado, el único humano entre los demonios y aún así uno de los más fuertes, un individuo digno de admiración.**

** ― ... ― Jackal no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y aminoró su marcha. Natsu y Juvia estaban escondidos ahora detrás de una roca, gracias al oído de Natsu habían logrado escuchar parte de la conversación.**

** ― Juvia, tu rodea el lugar y sigue al tío del hielo, yo le patearé el culo a Jackal ― le dijo Natsu mientras con un ademán de su mano le indicaba a juvia que se fuera.**

** ― Esta bien Natsu-san Juvia cumplirá la misión ― le dijo la chica y salió corriendo hasta perderse detrás de la única colina que se hallaba en aquel páramo.**

** ― Lo siento pero ya he tocado esa colina ― Dijo Jackal al tiempo que una sonrisa siniestra y cruel se asomaba placentera en su rostro y la colina estallaba en mil pedazos. Jackal se encontraba frente a Natsu ahora y ya se había puesto en posición de pelea; Natsu sin perder el tiempo se encontraba en posición también y tomó el primer ataque.**

** ― Ella está bien... pero tu... de ti no diría lo mismo ― dijo envolviendo sus puños en flamas y se abalanzó contra Jackal dándole un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder un par de metros.**

** ― ¡No es suficiente! ― dijo Jackal. El puño de Natsu se vio envuelto en una extraña luz ― ¡Desaparece! ― Gritó Jackal y la mano de Natsu explotó.**

** ― ¡Maldición! ― su brazo derecho dejo de responder, Natsu alzo la mirada. ― ¿qué es esto? ― Dijo al verse inundado de poder. Recuerdos aparecían en su mente. Puso sus manos en posición ― ¡Prepárate! ― sus ojos reflejaban seguridad.**

** ― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ― Se alarmó Jackal al sentir el suelo temblar. No podía ser que un simple humano fuera tan fuerte.**

** ― ¡Karyu no... Hokou! ― el Rugido llegó a Jackal sin dificultad, éste salió volando a estrellarse contra el suelo. Jackal se levantó y miró a Natsu con desprecio y repugnancia.**

** ― ¡No perderé contra ti, asqueroso y sucio humano! ― Dijo el demonio. Se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Natsu y una vez a su lado giró sobre sí mismo diciendo ― ¡Bakurasen! ― una gran explosión en espiral cubrió el lugar iluminando fugazmente la oscuridad.**

** ― Fuego, explosiones... ¡Todo es lo mismo para mi! ― Dijo Natsu, su rostro se veía tapado por el polvo que había provocado el ataque.**

** ― ¡¿Pero qué?! ― dijo Jackal sobresaltado al ver desaparecer a Natsu frente a sus ojos. De pronto Natsu estaba a escasa distancia del hombre y atacó haciendo que éste sufriera mucho daño**

** ― ¡Karyu no... Enchu! ― comenzó Natsu, su codo golpeó el estómago del demonio logrando que se encogiera de dolor ― ¡Karyu no... Tekken! ― Dijo golpeando en la mandíbula a Jackal levantándolo de nuevo.**

**_"¿qué es esto? Los ataques... se me ocurren como si mi cuerpo ya estuviera acostumbrado a realizarlos, entonces... ¡lo terminaré!"._**

** ― ¡Esto termina aquí! ― vociferó Natsu, su poder aumentaba cada vez más y sentía el poder de Igneel fluyendo por su cuerpo ― Salvaré a mis amigos y ni tu ni nadie me detendrá porque ese es el espíritu del que estoy orgulloso. ― su cuerpo irradiaba poder y el fuego le cubría, miró a los ojos a Jackal ― ¡Metsuryu ougi: Guren Karyu Ken! ― Infinidad de golpes fueron asestados al demonio que no pudo defenderse ante tal monstruosidad.**

** ― ¿Quién eres tu? ― dijo jackal mientras caía al suelo totalmente derrotado.**

** ― Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel... Recuérdalo bien. ― Dijo Natsu, Jackal sonrió con malicia.**

** ― Morirás ― todo el cuerpo de Natsu se vio envuelto en luz y estalló, todo el lugar quedo lleno de polvo y Jackal con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzó a ver a Natsu aún de pie.**

** ― ¿Có..mo? ― Preguntó sorprendido, Natsu lo miro y sin vacilar le dijo.**

** ― Este es el poder que me dan mis amigos, y por el vínculo que nos une no puedo perder contra ti ― Natsu tambaleó, después de todo no había salido ileso pero había derrotado a Jackal y continuó caminando con un poco de problemas hacia el olor de Juvia que le indicaba la dirección.**

** Por otro lado un par de kilómetros más adelante Juvia perseguía a Silver y al resto del grupo de los demonios, era increíble que aún no la hubieran notado pero la Loxar no mostraba signos de preocupación. La luna comenzaba a descender y en las espaldas de Juvia el cielo comenzaba a esclarecer, al cabo de unos cortos minutos el grupo de Silver llegó al edificio, un par de guardias lo vieron y lo dejaron pasar temblando ante su presencia.**

** Juvia se acercó con cautela procurando no ser vista. El edificio de los demonios era semejante a un castillo medieval. Cuatro guardias vigilaban desde lo alto en las cuatro torres que se alzaban en la penumbra, Juvia logró escabullirse sin ser vista y entró colándose por debajo de la inmensa puerta de madera. Para pasar se había transformado en agua así que volvió a su forma original una vez adentro y avanzó pegada a uno de los muros. Se encontraba en el patio interior de la base demoníaca. Sintió un ruido y se sobresaltó.**

** ― Buenas noches ― Dijo nada más ni nada menos que Silver. Estaba detrás de Juvia ocultado por la sombra que producía el imponente muro de piedra.**

** ― Silver-sama ― protesto la chica sin levantar la voz – acaba de asustar a Juvia – En el tiempo en que Mira, Elfman y Lisanna estuvieron de infiltrados habían logrado convencer a Silver de que se uniera a su causa y con el pretexto de conocer a Gray aceptó. ¿Por qué? Porque desde que el hombre había despertado en Pangea solo recordaba el nombre de Gray Fullbuster, y luego de una visita al oráculo descubrió que ese tal Gray era su hijo por lo que cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de conocerle se decidió y finalmente se unió a los rebeldes.**

** ― Lo siento... ― se limitó a decir el hombre con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz que Juvia no reconoció. Este hecho solo era conocido por Natsu y Juvia por consecuencia de los informes que Erza les mostró momentos antes de que partieran a la misión.**

**― Ven por aquí ― le dijo. Entraron y Silver guió a Juvia por los estrechos pasillos. Caminaban con cuidado observando que no hubiera ningún guardia en cada esquina que doblaban.**

**Bajaron escaleras y la oscuridad solo era iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Llegaron a las mazmorras y por ende a las celdas del lugar, Juvia contemplo a los individuos y a las criaturas que albergaban las celdas y se sorprendió al ver a una niña encerrada allí. Se acercó a la chiquilla preguntándole a Silver por ella.**

** ― Silver-sama ¿Juvia se pregunta qué hace esta niña aquí? ― habló la maga de agua. Silver se paró en seco, viró y al ver a Juvia retiró con rapidez y delicadeza la mano curiosa de la joven que se acercaba a la celda de la niña.**

** ― _Interesante... ― _****una risita siniestra inundó cada rincón de la mazmorra ― ****_Ese joven morirá ― _****dijo la niña mirando a Juvia ― ****_Tu preciado Gray Fullbuster morirá ― _****esta vez una sonora carcajada igual de siniestra y espeluznante que la anterior recorrió cada lugar y se disipó lentamente bajo un efecto de eco.**

** ― ¡No la escuches! ― Gritó con firmeza el Fullbuster mayor ― Calla demonio, cortaré tu lengua viperina en trozos si vuelves a hablar y me comeré lo que queda de tu alma ― Amenazó con resultados el hombre provocando en la niña un temor notorio debido a los temblores involuntarios que la azotaron y su tempestiva retirada hacia la fría oscuridad de su celda.**

** ― ¿Gray-sama morirá? ― Susurró afectada Juvia ― ¡No! ― Emitió un grito la chica que fue amortiguado por la mano de Silver sobre su boca.**

** ― No la escuches... solo ve en tu mente y ataca donde más dolerá ― le susurró al oído el Devil'Slayer.**

** ― Es...tá.. bien... ― Dijo Juvia enjugando una lágrima que se escapó de su ojo por la presunta noticia.**

**Luego de ese infortunio tras bajar unas escaleras en forma de espiral llegaron a la celda donde los hermanos Strauss se encontraban. Silver abrió la celda y Cargó a los hermanos sobre sus hombros ya que estaban inconscientes. La albina mayor estaba cubierta de sangre y restos de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos cerrados. El corpulento hombre se encontraba en peores condiciones. Juvia miró con horror como sus ojos le habían sido arrancados, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y las plantas de sus pies estaban en carne viva.**

** ― Pude proteger a Mirajane pero Elfman... ― Dijo Silver y luego de una pausa continuó ― no pude hacer mucho por él.**

** La Loxar junto con el Fullbuster mayor y los hermanos Strauss salieron de las mazmorras. Las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del lugar estaban hechas para cambiarse cada veinticuatro horas por lo que ya estaban por consumirse. Silver le explicó a Juvia que cambiaban las antorchas a las cinco de la tarde y que éstas demoraban doce horas en apagarse, el objetivo de esto era simplemente que si había intrusos quedarían a oscuras a mitad de la noche en la boca de los demonios y siendo el subsuelo del edificio una compleja red de túneles laberínticos se quedarían perdidos hasta que los guardias los encontraran y bueno...**

** Silver dejó de hablar al comprobar que estaba asustando un poco a la maga elemental.**

** ― Tranquila, yo sé el camino ― tranquilizó a Juvia que ya había comenzado a alucinar.**

****Juvia PoV****

**_«_****_ ― Juvia quedará atrapada para siempre en este lugar y nunca podrá volver a ver a Gray-sama ― Dijo Juvia en una infinita obscuridad. ― Juvia se ha separado de Silver-sama y los demás ¿qué puede hacer Juvia? ― Se preguntó arrodillándose en el frío suelo de piedra._**

** ― _Puedes morir en mis manos ― Dijo una mujer al aparecer de entre las sombras, aquel individuo era Kyouka, una de las nueve puertas ― Muere... ― Susurró al oído de Juvia una vez sus cuerpos tuvieran una extrema proximidad._**

** ― _¡No dejaré que dañes al amor de mi vida! ― Gritó Gray apareciendo de la nada y congelando a Kyouka ― Juvia, ven conmigo, yo te salvaré ― Dijo Gray abrazando a Juvia, ésta correspondió evidentemente el abrazo y se besaron. Salieron del lugar y llegaron a la luz del sol que los recibió con calidez ― Juvia, Casémonos y vayámonos en nuestro unicornio volador a la tierra de nunca jamás para ser felices por siempre ― le dijo Gray y acercó sus labios a los de ella pero un "Tranquila, yo sé el camino" le sacó de su ensimismamiento _****_»_**

** ― Juvia, ¿hay alguien ahí? ― le preguntó Silever golpeándole con suavidad la cabeza y riendo al mismo tiempo.**

** ― Juvia lo siente Silver-sama, continuemos ― Dijo la maga de agua y emprendieron nuevamente el camino entre la casi inexistente luz de las antorchas.**

**Natsu caminaba con dificultad, la lucha contra Jackal le había dejado alguna que otra secuela, pero tenía que llegar con Juvia, ese pensamiento prevalecía en su cabeza así que seguía caminando aunque doliera.**

** ― Juvia ya debe haber rescatado a Mira y a Elfman ― dijo para sí Natsu mientras caminaba acercándose lentamente y sin conocimiento de ello a la base de los demonios, o una de ellas mejor dicho.**

** El territorio de los demonios tenía cuatro sedes principales y todas sus ramificaciones, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tártaros y la base a la que estaba por llegar, Hades. En ésta, se reunían los jefes de las otras tres sedes con el propósito de discutir acerca de temas relevantes con su líder, zeref. Los oficiales al mando de dichos lugares eran, Para oración Seis, Midnigth, el silencioso. Para Grimoire Heart, Hades, el maligno. Para Tártaros, Mard Geer, el portador del fin. Y zeref, el mago oscuro lideraba las tropas de la base Hades.**

** En este momento dos representantes de cada base estaban en el lugar como recaderos de sus líderes . Jackal y Silver por parte de Tártaros, zancrow y Bluenote por parte de Grimoire Heart y Racer y Hoteye por parte de Oración Seis.**

**Natsu llegó a la base y se vio obligado a correr hasta pegarse a un muro para no ser visto por los guardias, se movió hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada y al ver que no podía abrirla a golpes se le ocurrió una idea para nada inteligente.**

** ― ¡Oy! ¡Idiota, estoy aquí! ― le gritó a uno de los guardias logrando captar totalmente su atención.**

** ― ¡Intruso! ¡Se ha detectado un intruso por el lado oeste del muro! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ― Gritó y la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando salir unas cuantas decenas de guardias que comenzaron a correr a Natsu.**

** Natsu rió sin ser consciente de lo que había hecho ― Karyu no: Hokou ― dijo pero de su boca tan solo salió una pequeña flamita que hizo reír a los guardias que mientras preparaba el ataque temblaban de miedo. ― Mierda ― habló el Dragneel y comenzó a correr alrededor de la base esperando a que Juvia y Silver salieran pronto con los hermanos Strauss.**

**Juvia y Silver habían llegado al patio interior cuando las puertas se abrieron y los guardias salieron a capturar a un intruso, Juvia pensó que era Natsu y agradeció internamente por ello. Caminaron con un poco menos de preocupación al ver el lugar vacío ya que todos estaban afuera. **

** ― Parece que lo logramos ― le dijo el Devil' Slayer a la maga elemental llegando a la mitad del patio.**

** ― ¿Eso crees? ― Una voz ronca llamó la atención del pequeño grupo. Un hombre estaba apoyado contra el muro de piedra, se enderezó y dejó ver su rostro.**

** ― Bluenote... ― Dijo Silver dejando que sus palabras volaran por el aire, éstas fueron provocativas, fueron claramente como decir "¿Crees qué puedes detenerme?" fue un desafío.**

** ― ¡Matémosle!¡probará las llamas de un dios! ― dijo zancrow al aparecer con su mirada de locura. También aparecieron Hoteye y Racer y para completar el problema Natsu fue capturado y todos los guardias habían vuelto al patio interior.**

** ― ¡Suéltenme! ― Gritaba Natsu pataleando al no poder escapar de los grilletes especiales que anulaban su voluntad.**

** ― Así que... ― dijo alguien desde las sombras, era una voz femenina, un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes. ― Entrégame a los rebeldes y puede que no te mate ― Le dijo saliendo de la penumbra a Silver, la más poderosa mujer dentro del ejercito demoníaco, Kyouka. Estaban rodeados.**

** ― con que ya lo sabían ― dijo Silver para nada sorprendido, después de todo no mentía muy bien.**

** ― Juvia... ponte detrás de mi ― dijo con su semblante serio y ensombrecido, daba miedo a decir verdad. ― Hyoma no Toketsu ― susurró al viento y levantó el brazo con la palma extendida hacia arriba.**

** ― Mierda ― dijó Racer que estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero no pudo. Una ráfaga de aire frío invadió a los presentes y al segundo siguiente todo quedó en un insólito silencio.**

**Todo estaba congelado, incluido Natsu. Silver llevó la mano a su cabe****za, se disculpó con Juvia y también cargó al congelado Natsu luego de romper en pedazos a los guardias que le agarraban.**

** ― Juvia está sorprendida ― le dijo mirando al Devil' Slayer. Pensar que tenían un aliado sumamente poderoso le reconfortaba de no ser por él probablemente estarían muertos, sin embargo no había arrogancia en aquel sujeto.**

** ― Juvia, no estarás saliendo con Gray ¿verdad? ― le dijo sonriendo y ante la reacción de Juvia echó a reír.**

** Caminaron sin apuro hasta salir del territorio enemigo cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Llegaron a la posada y subieron al cuarto de Natsu donde se hallaba una Lisanna muy preocupada.**

** ― ¡Volvieron! ― exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Juvia ya que Natsu estaba congelado. ― ¿Quien es él? ― preguntó al ver a Silver.**

** ― Salvó la vida de Juvia y los demás ― dijo la maga elemental. ― Es aliado ― terminó por fin.**

**Natsu permaneció congelado hasta que Mirajane y Elfman estuvieron en la cama, luego Silver le descongeló.**

** ― ¡Suéltenme! ― Gritó ― un momento... ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ― Gritó al ver a su alrededor, Juvia y Lisanna comenzaron a reír y Silver no pudo evitarlo tampoco. Habían concluido la misión exitosamente. **

** ― ¿Hielo? ― preguntó al aire aquel hombre vestido de negro al ver el amplio panorama polar que se extendía ante sus ojos. Su sola presencia hacía caer de rodillas a todo aquel que estuviera en frente, zeref en total consciencia de su poder era verdaderamente temible. ― parece que los rebeldes han comenzado. Y Scorpio se ha unido a la caída ― dijo mirando en dirección a Jerusalén.**

** ― Tendremos que actuar rápido ― dijo a lo que otro hombre contestó desde atrás.**

** ― No me importa, pero si usted lo dice, esos humanos morirán ― Aquel hombre tenía el cabello un poco largo de color oscuro su flequillo llegaba a su nariz y un par de mechones cubrían ambos lados de su cara. Vestía una capa de color oscuro acompañado de una camisa color claro con un borde que se asemejaba a llamas y en su mano apretado contra su pecho un libro con la sigla E.N.D, así es ese hombre era Mard Geer, el primero al mando de las fuerzas de zeref. Y no tardarían en realizar su movimiento.**

****Espero les halla gustado la tercera parte de esta historia, me sería de gran ayuda que dejaran reviews con ideas para capitulos siguientes y alguna que otra crítica constructiva, gracias por los comentarios que han hecho hasta ahora me he motivado mucho para continuarla.****

****He tratado con los de los guiones largos y bueno háganme saber su opinión. Saludos. FireSoul FT. ****


End file.
